


UnderTale Kinktober 2017

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: I have decided to do the Kinktober 2017 list this year! It's the first time doing it and, with all the time I work, I might fall behind so please bare with me if I do. If this happens please know I will continue until the end!! *DETERMINATION* Some will be short while others will be longer, but they all will be over 500 words.I will add tags and characters as needed, as well as give a warning if anything concerning non-con or anything drastic at the beginning notes of each chapter as needed.Now let's get to the smut!!! xDD





	1. Swinging the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1: **Spanking** | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs
> 
> Summary: There are very few things Stretch can enjoy to help him through the day, but one day Blue comes home in a bad mood. He has seen the error of his ways, but now he must be punished. Inspired by PantyAnarchist's picture from Tumblr!
> 
> Kinks: Spanking, Slight Praise ((had to add this I'm a sucker for the praising!))
> 
> http://pantyanarchist.tumblr.com/post/165951191503/kinktober-day-one-1-spanking-sleepy-sex

Stretch was fairly laid back for a monster who had seen the horrors he'd witness in his life, from raising his little brother Sans on his own, while homeless, to the continuous resets of the human child that have left him in such a depression that every morning was a fight to even get out of bed. Because of these, and multiple other things, he had found relief in Muffet's liquor and Flowey's pot.

Both of these 'herbs' help keep him sane. Sane enough to continue his charade of being the lazy no good skeleton that spoils his little brother rotten. Take it, he did distill into his brother as many morals as possible, but there are times that Blue looses control and Stretch has to take matters into his own hands.

This was one of those times; he was sitting on the back porch, quietly enjoying one of his joints, when Blue came bounding around the side of the house. Obviously Blue had had a bad day and without thinking smacked the butt from the other's hand. He stomped on it, going on a rant about how he had told him hundreds of times previously not to smoke that horrible smelling stuff, before darting into the house leaving a stunned Stretch. His hand twitched.

Dinner happened like normal. Watching the Napstablook special happened like normal. It wasn't until later when Blue crept through his older brother's doorway that his eye lights fell towards the dirty carpeted floor. He felt horrible for snapping at his Papy and he wanted to make it right and he was nervous. He shuffled the bottoms of his footie pajamas with tears threatening to fall from his sockets. He was a grown monster and here he was acting like a baby bones! He felt ashamed.

Glancing back up and towards the bed, his taller brother was rocking his foot over his knee, fiddling with a toothpick he grabbed after dinner. Seeing Blue from the corner of his sockets he patiently waited. He knew that Blue knew a punishment was in order for his earlier behavior. There would be no way out of it this time.

"P-papy? I... I Am So Sorry For Not Being So Magnificent Earlier When I Returned From My Training With Alphys. I Did Not Fight At My Best And Was Called Out On It While In Front Of Some New Recruits And I Was Embarrassed And That's No Excuse For Taking It Out On You."

So much for being an adult. The tears streamed down his face to fall quietly to the filthy shag called a carpet. He found a piece of garbage and focused on it waiting for Stretch to say something, anything. What felt like hours he heard the larger monster sigh and rise from his mattress, a surprised squeak escaping him when pulled into a tight hug, the other kneeling in front of him.

"thank you for coming to me bro. that couldn't have been easy, knowing what was in store, and i'm proud of you for being so grown up about being the first to speak up. head back to your room and form your magic. i'll be there in a moment."

Blue hiccuped as he tried to calm himself. He understood the request. Getting a kiss to his skull he went back to his room, concentrating on letting his magic form from under his ribcage and down over his legs and pelvis. A plump soft blue ass filled his pajamas nicely. Making it to his room he sat on the edge of his bed waiting.

They had only been dating for a few months, but that didn't mean Stretch couldn't look for things for them to try out. Instead of Blue's usual punishments, he decided to try something new using a nice nicknack he recently acquired from the dump: a solid pine paddle. It was about 14 inches long with a fine red leather wrapped around the handle while holes were drilled into it for less air resistance. He had removed the leather to sand and refinish it himself so that it was smooth making it perfect.

Grinning, he walked to Blue's room, noticing the fidgeting skeleton shifting his feet around and his hands gripping the front of his clothing. Seeing him so anxious was cute and he felt his magic warm at the sight of it. Focus. This is supposed to be a punishment.

Walking into the room Stretch pulled Blue from the bed, quickly flipping him so his knees were on the floor and arms sprawled in front of him on the comforter. Stretch then undid the back flap of the pajamas seeing Blue's ass formed. Stars it was beautiful to see and he chuckled to himself.

"bro, remember what we discussed before, about safewords if things go too far for you?"

"Yes, Papy."

"alright. safewords taco. for being rude earlier i was going to give you 10, but after your apology, i think 5 wou-"

"NO!" Stretch paused arching a bone brow as Blue looked back at him. His cheeks were puffed out and he was frowning, "I WAS COLD AND UNACCEPTABLY RUDE TO YOU! IT WAS UNDESERVING (EVEN IF IT WAS SMOKING) AND I DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU THINK IS APPROPRIATE!"

Snerking at how determined his baby bro was for making things right Stretch sat next to him, "fine. 10 with the paddle. remember your safeword? good."

Blue wasn't expecting it so suddenly, yelping from the hard wooden instrument hitting against his right side. The second one landed on his left and the next few were spaced out where they rotated back and forth. After every smack, Blue felt a shiver run up his spine and- NO! He shouldn't be enjoying this! This was a punishment for being so disrespectful to his brother! It was wrong to like the stinging warmth his mind wrapping around the pained sensation when the paddle landed just right, the heat he could feel radiating from his brother's hand as he held onto the cheek right after getting harshly hit.

He moaned, sockets growing wide. His body froze, his soul thumping against his ribs, suddenly noticing the slick mess between his thighs. Oh, his brother must be so disappointed in him.

"are you alright?"

Blue's head turned to stare at Stretch, concern glowing over his face and down to him. Blue couldn't find his voice and only nodded, only now noticing he was crying again. Long arms wrapped around his smaller frame before he was lifted from his position and placed into Stretch's lap. He was cooing and praising him for taking so many of the swats while rubbing tenderly at the ecto flesh.

"you did so well sans."

"Why Did You Stop? I Didn't Recieve My Full-"

"you took more than i thought you could. it's something new, but this doesn't mean you're out of the woods fully. besides, i think you deserve a treat for taking your punishment as thoroughly as you did."

Blue was gently laid on his back, Stretch looming over him, the tent in his cargo shorts saying everything. Blue's flush completely took over his skull hiding his face with his hands. His brother heard him!

"tobia honest, watching you squirm under my hand, it was such a lewd display. we're going to have to find some other way to punish you now."

A squeak was his only reply as Stretch slid the zipper down.


	2. Don't Go Bekin The Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dirty Talk | Watersports | **Forniphilia (Human Furniture)**
> 
> Summary: Red is beyond pissed that Sans, Slim, and Stretch went against what he told them about the liquids they were testing. They go home to relax in their living room. Man, these are some comfortable chairs!

"i don't understand why all the test tubes and petri dishes all shattered! it wasn't that high of a frequency to begin with-"

"and yet you still destroyed them all asshole! we may be on the surface but that doesn't make them fuckin cheaper!"

Sans, Red, Stretch, and Slim filed into the house, the Swap, Fell, and SwapFell alternate universes having seeped into the Classic universe. After getting over the initial shock of this happening at once they all decided that living under the same roof would be best financially, plus what could be better than living with four of yourself? Thing is though, they weren't all the same and this started to put a damper on things.

"Rrrrrr can't you two just give it a rest? you've been bitching about it for almost a week now red. obviously, we know you want another set, but we don't understand why you won't-"

"because they were mine! they might have been second hand before, but that was before telling you guys it was too high and nobody fucking listened! you fuckers owe me!"

Sans sat on the closest piece of furniture and slid his boney hand down his face. Red and Slim were still by the door, shaking out of their jackets to throw aimlessly onto the coat rack beside them, and Stretch 'stretched' out on the couch. It dipped on one side before growling and straightening back out again, earning an amused chuckle from the lanky skele until he oof'd a curse after Red threw himself onto his legs. This left Slim standing even though there was a chair accessible to him.

"come on slimster, not like it's going to bite-"

"yeah. the only chair that would is easily the one i'm enjoying right now," Sans ran a digit over the side of the 'chair' earning a glare and growl from it. This earned a smile from Sans as he gently fingered the handle and heard a muffled gasp instead.

"i'm fine, thank you."

"shit man, it's your place too. enjoy it while you can." At this Stretch kicked Red off and planted his feet on the coffee table, getting a smirk from the shorter skeleton.

"and if you don't get your nasty shoes off the table you're gonna have a bad time."

Stretch held his hands up in surrender, getting up instead to lean down and under the glass table top. He brushed his hand against one of the 'legs' getting a moan from Papyrus. The way his legs and arms were tied had him spread eagle with the pane of glass laying comforting over him. "you doing okay?"

From their talking, you wouldn't have heard the faint buzzing surrounding them, but if you walked around to each skeleton you'd hear it grow louder, along with the muffled noises from each piece of their unique furniture. You'd also notice they were naked. Papyrus whimpered around the gag in his mouth his magic was stiff to near painful from the stimulation.

Blue and Razz were chairs, one rattling in excitement while the other was getting his tailbone teased by Sans so much that his pelvis arched to get as much as possible. They were tied and gagged while on all fours. Edge was their 'couch' and was also on all fours, but instead of sitting directly on him they had placed a comforter over him and had him up against a taller table to act as a backing. By now he was continuously growling until Red pinched one of his ilium crests and he shut up immediately.

"i think it's time we give out possessions a break, give them a chance to spread their limbs, preferably around us."


	3. When you're horny and you know it clap you hands! When you're really really horny and you really wanna show it when you're horny and you know it just fuck in the car!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so totally late but better late than never!!
> 
> DAY 3: **Public** | Biting | **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) ((only a little))**
> 
> Summary: Papyrus (Bun) got done having soul sex with Alphys and Undyne, in an attempt to help them conceive a child. After everything was done, he walks out to meet with Edge feeling like he's on fire. Things get saucy xD
> 
> I saw a recent reblog from **polyruses** on Tumblr, and they showed what ended up happening but they never TOLD US everything that happened. This is my interpretation of the moment and boy did they both need it xDD You can find both the start and middle to this tale below:
> 
> http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/160075464042/okay-are-we-ready-mmm-y-yup  
> http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/160092818182/uuuum-paps-are-you-ok-did-everything-go-well
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS AN 18+ BLOG!

"DON'T STOP *pant* BUN"

Edge was on his back, hips bucking up into Papyrus, his hands running over that smooth orange ecto form of his thighs up towards his tight stomach. He could feel the magic muscles underneath tense and relax in time to his own as their bodies worked against the other in their heated wrestling bout.

He certainly wasn't expecting this after picking Bun up from Undyne and Alphys'. Papyrus was helping them have a child and some measures had to be taken for higher conception, and by the time he was in the car Bun was all over him. Edge tried his best to hold him off long enough to make it someplace private but even he couldn't keep Bun down and off of him. Could you imagine how hard it was driving with your fiance kissing at your neck, rubbing himself against you, damn near begging to be touched?

'FUCK IT' he thought as he turned sharply into an alley, Paps flying into his lap from the force, his rump landing hard on his already tight pants. Edge winced for the briefest moment before devouring Papyrus' mouth with his own. He overtook that delicious tongue, completely winning dominance and loving the gasps and moans from the skeleton now straddling him.

HOOOOOOONK!!!

"HOLY HELL!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Hands gripping tight around each other they both stared wide socket after the horn went off, their faces filled with shock, eye lights pinpricks. They were so in the moment that neither realized Paps was pressed against the steering wheel in their lust driven state and after a few seconds laughter filled the car.

"HAHAHAHAHA OH, STARS, MY SOUL IS RACING A MILLION MILES A MINUTE!"

"MINE TO- MMMM NO HANG ON," Papyrus had gone right back to trying to kiss Edge, pushing him against the driver's seat, and he had to push him back just a bit. He threw open the door and scrambled out quickly, Bun holding onto him like a koala. It was easy enough to maneuver around the car and as quickly as they stopped they were right back into it in the backseat.

Moving forward 10 minutes and we're back to the present, with no stopping the lanky skeleton as he rode Edge without mercy, throwing himself down with as much favor he could muster. His pussy walls pulsed around the cock embedded deep inside. His moans and cries of pleasure urged Edge on as he gripped those hips and fucked Bun harder, grunting, growling, and for one wild moment, he lost himself. His vision went white and Papyrus gripped him, his body conversing from his orgasm, before falling over and onto Edge.

Breath heavy and synced Papyrus caressed over that red magic covering those thick ribs. "THAT WAS WONDERFUL, EDGE." He sighed, once he got his breath back; He stroked his back as Bun rested his head against his chest.

"FUCK YEAH IT WAS."


End file.
